Maid of the River
by The Pen Vs The Sword
Summary: While ridding the land of King Arthur's tyranny, Sonic is given a little advice from Nimue. Sonic/Amy. One-shot. Takes place during Sonic and the Black Knight. Dedicated to Avalon the Assassin.


**A/N:** Hi again.

**Sword:** Hello peoples, mens, and womens!

This is just a quick little story we thought up while listening to "Maid of the River" by the Levellers. And we dedicate to our friend Avalon the Assassin. All Sonic related characters belong to Sega. Thanks goes to Chocovi for beta reading this.

**Pen:** Let me guess. Another love story?

**Sword**: Yup! And it takes place during Sonic and the Black Knight!

**Pen:** Count me out. I believe that since I cannot escape this tormenting site, I will go around and make other authors cry.

**Sword:** *gasp* That's mean!

**Pen:** Exactly.

Er, well, enjoy the story.

**Maid of the River**

His adventure was finally over.

Not to say that he did not enjoy each and every new challenge that arose, but he was relieved that the danger had passed for now. This was the second time something this off the wall and fantastic had happened. And given the schemes of Eggman's that he usually foiled, that was saying something.

"I gotta stop falling asleep while reading books," Sonic mused to himself, chuckling slightly as he turned away from Merlina to see the other Knights of the Round Table approaching. And the Lady of the Lake, Nimue, was close behind them. They congratulated him on a job well done, to which he replied, "Thanks to you guys." He looked at each of them in turn, reflecting on how not so long ago they had been trying to kill him.

When he looked at the Lady of the Lake, he was reminded once again of how much trouble he was in when, and if, he returned home. Amy was going to be steamed that he had missed their date. And he shuddered to think that she would resort to her hammer as punishment. But when he met the Lady's eyes, who looked exactly like the pink hedgehog when she was calm and pleasant- save for the flowing baby blue dress replacing the bright red one Amy wore-, he remembered the advice she gave him a little while ago.

* * *

><p><em>It had been settled on that each of the four heroes would travel to their own corner and use their swords to end the tyrannical King Arthur's rule over the land. If all went well, then by this time tomorrow, their dread would be replaced with joy and jubilous celebration.<em>

_The only one unconcerned about his safety, as he had always been, was Sonic. Rather than do the sensible thing and rest up for the evening like the knights were doing, he opted to race around underneath the stars and the gigantic moon. After all, he had not had much downtime since he arrived here and what better way to experience a fantasy world such as this than by running around and exploring it._

_He did not stray too far though. Only because there was not much around the lake where they were staying and so he was ready to go at a moment's notice if the other knights decided to head out earlier._

_The blue hedgehog was not the only one up at this hour though. Nimue herself was in no need of sleep. One of the perks of coming from a world that crossed over into the mortal plane, allowing her the benefits of both. She too walked about outside the edges of the lake and caught sight of Sonic now and then. Though unlike her other self that the hero was so familiar with, she did not stop him, content to wait until he slowed down to talk to him. After all, time was always on her side. What were minutes in light of the decades and possible centuries she had been around?_

_Eventually, the cerulean hedgehog did come to a standstill nearby. He was turned away from her, admiring the sight of the night sky. He was completely alone. No Caliburn or anyone else nearby, which let Nimue feel it was now an appropriate time to pose her question that had been on her mind since meeting him._

_Walking slowly up to him- though an observer might say she was gliding and her dress was the only thing tethering her to the ground by brushing its tips against the green, as if painting them into bluegrass with its splendor-, she cleared her throat to gain his attention. He glanced behind him and this time there was no sign of surprise. No dilating of his eyes of recognition such as when they, and others, had first met. No, he merely acknowledged her with a cocky smile._

_"Heya," he greeted._

_She replied in a more formal tone. "Hello, Sir Sonic. May I have a minute?"_

_"Sure. What's up?" he inquired, giving her his full attention._

_Beforehand, she had already thought of how best to pose the question. But before she could say anything, something welled up inside. An almost amorous feeling that Nimue was unsure of. It was something the being had not experienced for such a long time. And she questioned how and why it sprang up now whenever he looked into his shining, apple green eyes. Perhaps it could be answered by her question. If only she could remember it without being distracted by the growing emotion that had come out of nowhere. Or had arisen due to the circumstances of the two alone and having a peaceful moment._

_"You ok?" Sonic asked, ducking his head low to try and look her in the eye. Little did she know that he was feeling the same way. It happened every time he was around Amy and it would only make sense it would occur in her presence as well, since she was the spitting image of the pink hedgehog._

_Unlike his self-proclaimed girlfriend, or anyone else close to him, though, she did not notice the warning signals he subconsciously sent up when he could sense a heavy matter cropping up in a conversation. A quick glance to check the surrounding area to make sure it was clear to run if needed; a twitch in one of his legs, which were already raring to go; thousands of other little details that perhaps only Amy herself could have listed._

_But rather than giving into the urge to run, he stayed. For he wanted to hear her out, as was the polite thing to do, and because he kept wanting to experience that feeling. It had not occurred since he left his world and arrived here, so he wanted to soak up as much as he could in case this was his only chance._

_"Yes," she finally answered. "I wanted to ask if we have met sometime before. You seemed to recognize me, and all the others as well, upon our first encounter."_

_Sonic scratched his head, letting his fingers run to his ear and play with the tip. This was going to be a weird explanation for her, but he might as well tell the truth. And he did, recounting every detail that he could remember up to that point, as well as describe each of his friends in turn and how Nimue and the knights reminded him of them in the other dimension, universe, time period, or wherever this place was._

_When he was finished, an awkward silence hung in the air between them. He waited, though not so patiently, for her reply. And the first thing she said was, "Oh."_

_"Oh?"_

_"It is just that it explains everything," Nimue clarified. "Do not act so surprised that I believe your story. Merlina did summon you from elsewhere. And in case you have not noticed, much stranger events have been occurring."_

_He had been a bit dumbfounded that she took it at face value, but what she said made sense. He _had _figured that out of what had happened so far, his origins fell on the low end of the weird meter._

_But that was not the only question the Lady had. Her next one was even more personal and, quite frankly, caused a little unease in the pit of his stomach. "Is there something special between this Amy and yourself?"_

_How did he answer that without embarrassing himself? He already could swear that she could look straight through him, almost like the pink hedgehog back home could do at times. So he decided to be as honest as he could without letting on to more than he wanted. "She's a good friend," he responded truthfully, "who wants to marry me and claims to be my girlfriend. Not to mention that she chases me everyday."_

_Nimue stared at him for a few moments, weighing what he said over in her mind, before posing another question that bordered more along the lines of a declaration. "You feel the same way about her as she does you?"_

_What was it that always gave him away? He had pondered that many a time and did so again here. Was it his face? Did some goofy, lovesick grin spread across it like it did Amy's when she saw him? Was it his body language or some nervous twitch? Regardless, Nimue had read him easily, but he was not willing to admit defeat just yet. "What does that matter?" he asked a little too quickly, even for him._

_"Because a little affection could go a long way in improving things between the two of you. She might give you more space and might not be so upset when you return."_

_Though a million different arguments to the contrary for the first statement sprang to mind- that he would be risking her safety and his enemies might use her; that he didn't want to ruin their friendship if it did not work out; and many, many others that he was eventually grasping for straws of her living several miles away, despite his ability to run to her house in a minute flat-, he was intrigued by the last part. "How-?" he began to question, but decided to just accept that her supernatural powers had let her know. "What should I do?"_

_"I know because I myself was like that when I was younger," she answered his unasked inquiry. "And if Amy is anything like me, you'll need all the help you can get when, and if, you go back home. Especially if you skipped out on something important," she giggled, sending Sonic's heart fluttering a little bit faster, like it did when Amy laughed the same way. "First off, you should stand close to her and look her straight in the eye like this."_

_She acted out each movement while she said it, standing less than a foot away from the blue hedgehog and locking eyes with him. "Make sure you have her attention. That is important since you don't want her to interrupt you at all."_

_"Keep her attention," Sonic repeated. "Got it."_

_"Then you lean in." Again, she imitated the movements, her head moving dangerously close to his. "And tilt your head to the side." She watched him follow her commands as she neared close enough to brush the very tips of his lips with her own. "Then you seal it."_

_Sonic was very uncomfortable in the situation. Even though the Lady _looked_ like Amy, she was not the same girl back home. And, even if it was just for show and to help, he did not want to go all the way through with this._

_She sensed his hesitation and realized what she was doing. Nimue backed off, a bit embarrassed and tried to play it off like it was nothing. "T-There you go. That's all there is to it." An empty air hung between the two of them for a few moments, as both recounted what had just happened._

_"Sorry," she eventually apologized. "I just got a little carried away. I can see what Amy sees in you. And you remind me of a hedgehog I used to love a long time ago." She sighed wistfully, staring off into the open distance far away. "Will you promise me something, Sir Sonic?"_

_"What?"_

_She faced him, blinking away a stray tear from her eyelashes. "Treat Amy well if you go back. Take care of her and love her."_

* * *

><p>He remembered every detail quite clearly and he nodded in her direction, mouthing "I promise", as a way of reassurance to what he had sworn to do. She smiled, nodding back. Now the only thought on the blue hedgehog's mind was how he would return home. There did not seem to be any foreseeable way or anything that had appeared once he had vanquished all the evil. Perhaps Merlina could send him back?<p>

But as usual, Caliburn interrupted his thoughts. "What foolishness is this?"

"I'll say," Nimue agreed. Sonic did not have a clue as to what topic they were both concurring on. He figured he should probably pay attention now.

"What are you saying?" Percival asked, voicing the blue hero's exact thoughts.

"Have you forgotten who I am?" Caliburn asked, facing each of their dumbfounded expressions. "I am the sacred sword Caliburn. I decide who is worthy of the crown."

Sonic had stopped paying attention at that point. They could decide who the next monarch would be without him. He needed to get home. And he would have spoken with Merlina or Nimue to find out if they knew a spell to send him back if his thoughts had not been smashed through once again. This time by Gawain stuttering, "So then..._You_?"

He turned to find Nimue smiling brightly at him while Caliburn and the knights pointed in his direction. He was what? What were they pointing at him for? And what inside joke were his sword and the Lady a part of that caused them to exchange excited and mischievous chuckles with one another.

And then, it became crystal clear to him. "You are the one and true King Arthur!" the knights cried.

"Who, me?" he asked them. He was even more perplexed when the knights began to bow to him. "Huh? Hey, cut that out!" But before he could say anymore, a deep sleep overtook him and he felt himself falling backwards, falling closer and closer to the edge of the cliff that they precariously stood on.

But when his back finally slammed down and became level with the earth, he realized that it was not grass he was lying on. Nor was he dropping through the air to the ground far below. It was a sofa, in a familiar home. And on top of his chest was a book, emblazoned with gold letters that read "King Arthur". And even though the room was dark and it was night outside, Sonic knew one thing. "I'm back!"

* * *

><p>The next day, he had chosen to face what was coming and meet up with Amy. He hoped that if he apologized profusely enough, or distracted her with his incredible journey, she might forgive and forget. Experience had taught him that it was wishful thinking, but he would still try.<p>

Which is why when the normally cheerful pink hedgehog rounded the corner, stomping over to the entrance of the city park where he had told her to meet him, he instantly dived into his story, trying to simmer down the fire in her eyes that matched her ruby dress and, if he was not careful, his battered body on the pavement. He detailed every instance, stretching it out for as long a period as possible as they followed the path into the park, soaking up some of nature's beauty, which Sonic had to thank Tails for suggesting as a way to help placate her.

After nearly half an hour of explanation and re-telling the story, he could see that Amy had calmed down, but only a little. Maybe due to her listening to how farfetched everything sounded rather than actually believing him and sitting on pins and needles to find out what happened next. Sonic was running out of options. The only thing that came to mind was what Nimue had advised him to do. But could he shake his nerves and give her something like that? He knew she would like it, and he would be lying if he said he would not want it, but could he do it? The blue hero decided to only resort to it if nothing else worked.

"So yeah, that's what happened. To think I was called in to be part of the tale of King Arthur. But I've gotta tell you it was no picnic," he wrapped up.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Amy questioned him testily.

"What?" he replied, feigning ignorance. "All the action? All the excitement down to the wire?" His guilty smile and worried glances betrayed him, and he could feel his forehead brimming with sweat. The pink hedgehog just snorted, and he jumped on the opportunity to continue. "But man, who would have thought I was the real King Arthur. Heh," he chuckled, gauging her face to decide if he should start running or not.

At first, she appeared to buy it. But then she glared at him and rolled her eyes, prompting immediate "run for your life" mode in his legs. "That's the lamest excuse EVER! You just forgot about our date!"

"No, no! It's true I tell ya!" he shouted, waving his arms in front of him. The rosy hedgehog summoned her mystical weapon of attack, raising the hammer high in both hands. Sonic's pupils dilated and he jumped out of harm's way, barely missing a swing from one of the devices he feared most. "Yikes! No! Amy!" he exclaimed, each word accompanying a _swoosh_ from the mallet swiping at the air. "Wait! Put down that hammer!"

But she would not listen, forcing him to back up even further. "Hey! You get back here Sonic!" she ordered, as if anyone in their right mind would stand still to be whacked in the head. "SONIC!"

He was out of options and only had one card left up his metaphorical sleeve. It scared him to do it, but Amy's hammer easily drove that trepidation away with another close shave at his noggin. It was now or never.

The blue hedgehog stopped on a dime, allowing Amy to catch up to him. He immediately reached out, holding her in place and positioning himself very close to her. Without even thinking, he leaned in, closing the gap between their faces. He felt her body completely lose all tension and become lax while the hammer's end fell to the ground. At its _thump_, he "sealed it", as Nimue had described it, pressing his lips passionately against hers and keeping them like that.

He was pretty new to this, so he tentatively tried a few things he had only heard of, such as running his tongue over her pink borders, earning a little moan from her. He was surprised, but understood why when she did the same. It was a wonderful feeling and he attempted a little more, exploring the edges of her mouth as fully as he dared.

Sonic eventually regained his head and composure, pulling himself out of the bliss to look at her. Amy's face was love struck, with a smile plastered on her face. Perhaps permanently from the looks of it to him. And in that instance, he saw the same love and passion in her jade eyes that matched her doppleganger from the other dimension. He gave her a smile and a wink and dashed off before she too came back down from cloud nine and remembered her anger. But that did not seem too likely after he had given her what she wanted.

And as he ran, the blue hero chuckled and thanked Nimue for giving him a last ditch measure to help out when Amy was steamed. Although, he did understand now why Amy liked kissing him so much. The pleasurable tingling left on his lips was nice. That, combined with the effect it had on his self-proclaimed girlfriend, solidified his determination to try it a lot more in the future on her. And he could not wait until he had the chance to do so.

**A/N:** And there you have it. Like it? Hate it? Feel like something should be changed? Let us know.

**Pen:** Has anyone seen my tea?

**Sword:** Here you go! *throws a box of t's at him* I've been messing with people's keyboards and replacing them with funny clown faces! I'm gonna make all the t's into a t tower!

Oh. So that's why we've been getting nasty letters from others. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
